Fuego asesino
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Los pensamientos de Jack el día de la incineración de Alsan. Algunos toques graciosos. Mal titulo, pero no se me ocurria otro


**Pido disculpas adelantadas por la posibles faltas de ortografía. Es que soy incorregible :p**

**Esta historia no me pertenece a mi si no a Laura Gallego, la autora de la trilogía mas increíble que ley. Yo lo escribo con la única razón de pasar el tiempo.**

* * *

No es justo. Tengo la sensación de que todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida desde que abandone la Tierra es injusto. Pude haber sido yo. Si no fuese un dragón tan estúpido y hubiese luchado mas para controlar mi instinto habría sido yo y tu seguirías vivo.

Tu tenias amigos, un reino que gobernar. Eras caballero, eras príncipe, después rey... Incluso eras hombre lobo. Y aunque ese detalle hiciera que te apartaras de mi durante tres largos años ( cuento la parte en la que Victoria esta enferma como un año.) y nos diera muchos problemas, en especial por vivir en un mundo con tres lunas, estaba guay... muy guay.

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero de pequeño siempre quise tener un amigo como Jacob Black... Ya se que no tienes ni idea de quien te hablo pero no importa porque, incluso muerto, tu eres mil veces mejor.

Fue mi culpa. Solo... Si tan solo no te hubiera dado esa bofetada. Si note hubiera gritado ni obligado a luchar por los Secks ahora...

Eras un caballero un poco arrogante que nunca negaba una batalla. Pero si yo te hubiera dicho "No vallas" me habrías hecho caso... y lo peor es que lo savia desde el principio y no hice nada. ¡Por mi estúpida cobardía ahora estas muerto! No merezco que me llamen señor, no merezco que me traten como a un héroe. Soy la mayor mierda de la mayor mierda de la Tierra, de la casa de la frontera, de Idhún... incluso de Umandhun y eso ya es decir mucho... Si siguieras con nosotros que te habrías reído en mi cara y me habrías dado la razón solo para hacerme rabiar como en los viejos tiempos. Buenos tiempos que se fueron por culpa de a madre venerable. ¡Maldita iglesia! Esta visto que sea en el mundo que sea con los dioses que sean solo saben aprovecharse.

Como me alegra que no halla nadie delante porque me ponía a darle de ostias a cual quiera...

Los dioses. Otros culpables de tu muerte. Es cierto que no lo hicieron a propósito... ¡Pero tampoco les importa! Y pensar que he luchado en su nombre...

¡No es justo! Se te han llevado demasiado pronto. Tenias veintisiete años... Solo veintisiete. Y que importa si en realidad deberías tener treinta y siete. La vida te quiso perdonar diez años ¿Y que?

Es curioso, soy un dragón. Se supone que el fuego me da la vida y sin embargo no a hecho mas que quitarme a la gente que quiero. Primero fueron mis padres y ahora tu.

Tengo tu cuerpo sin vida delante mientras las llamas lo consumen. Seguro que te habría dado asco verte ahora mismo. A mi no. Estaría eternamente agradecido por no ver esto... pero por razones diferentes.

-Jack, necesito irme... ahora.

-Te acompaño -le respondo a Victoria.

-No, se lo importante que es para ti.

Bendita Victoria. Por supuesto que lo sabe, ella tubo que sufrir la muerte de Shail... y yo no estaba con ella. No estaba por ti, por que te habías ido... Solo que ahora es peor. Ahora, por mucho que salga a buscarte se que no te encontrare o que tu me encuentres a mi. Eso fue un punto para ti. Uno de tantos.

Ojala yo pudiera tener la misma suerte que ella.

Descubrir que todo había sido un error, que aparecerías con tu gran sonrisa delante de mi y que soltaras uno de esos comentarios tuyos como: "Conmigo no pueden ni los dioses."

Durante días me aferre a esa esperanza, puesto que tu cuerpo había desaparecido y no podían confirmar tu muerte. Sentí que se me caía el mundo encima cuando recibí la noticia de que _te habían encontrado _y me sentí morir cuando vi tu cuerpo sin vida y comprendí que no volverías. Creo que nunca te había visto tan tranquilo, tan diferente al Alsan que conocía. Siempre alerta.

¡Maldita sea Alsan! Tu eras mi héroe, mi maestro.

Eras que un amigo para mi, mas que un hermano. Tu fuiste como mi padre. (¿Que pensasteis que iba a poner? Eh) Me viste nacer. Tu me enseñaste a vivir en Idhún como humano y como dragón. Me enseñaste a controlar mi temperamento impulsivo... bueno, eso no... pero lo intentaste. Eso cuenta.

Observo a Victoria mientras se va. Es otra persona muy importante para mi, a la que también estuve a punto de perder por culpa del fuego y de mi poco auto control... Y ahora esta embarazada de un niño que tiene un 50% de posibilidades de no ser hijo mio y yo... no se que hacer. Te has ido muy pronto Alsan, todavía necesito tu guía.

Pero por otra parte me alegro por ti. Porque al menos ahora se, a ciencia cierta, que existe el _mas allá _y que tu volverás a encontrarte con tu princesa. Porque, aunque no la halla conocido, se que te enamoraste y no hacia falta ser celeste para darse cuenta.

Te echare de menos Alexander y en cuanto a Alsan, tu seras el único rey para mi.

¡Larga vida al rey Alsan de Vanissar!

* * *

**Alsan, al igual que Kestra, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y lo pase muy mal cuando murió. Quiero que quede claro que no culpo a Jack de nada. Solo culpo a los dioses y a la madre no tan venerable, que aunque lo hiciera por su hija para mi no tiene perdón. Para los que no se dieran cuenta, con "Tu princesa" me refería a Kestra. A mi siempre me pareció que estos dos tenían algo. Si no, por que fue Alsan el único que se preocupo cuando se estrello el dragón de ella. Y por que Laura Gallego quiso que fuera Alsan y no otra persona quien estuviera con ella en sus últimos momentos. Ahí tenia que haber tema.**


End file.
